A Glimpse Into the Past
by Star Girl11
Summary: When Otto accidentally purchases some beer without even realizing what it is and brings it to the Robot, Chiro reacts strangely. Read on to read why he is acting this way and what connection it has with his past. Child Abuse. AU? Pt 1 of Dark Past Series


Summary: When Otto accidentally purchases some beer without even realizing what it is and brings it to the Robot, Chiro reacts strangely. Read on to read why he is acting this way and what connection it has with his past.

**A/N:** Hello people. Welcome to my very first SRMTHFG fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

Akila: Oh cut with the formalities Star.

Star Girl: I can't help it I'm nervous.

Kouichi -looks at Star Girl questionably-: You are formal when you're nervous?

Star Girl -nods head looking a bit sheepish-: Anyway who is going to do my disclaimer?

Zahra: I'll do it! Star Girl doesn't own any of the characters accept for Akila and I and maybe Chiro's parents we don't know since Star is just starting to watch the show. Oh yeah if your wondering Kouji and Kouichi belong to the creators of Digimon, Toei Animation, Star is just burrowing them as muses!

Star Girl: Thanks Zahra, oh yeah and I would like to apologize ahead of time, if any of the characters are OOC. Now on with the story!

**A Glimpse Into the Past**

Otto stared at the drinks that were on the wall, it had been his turn to do shopping much to his displeasure and so far he had everything that was on the list but he still had some extra money left so he was thinking about buying a type of drink he had never tried before.

"Hmm lets see Kool-Aid no, Sprite no, hey what's this," Otto said reaching up and taking a pack off of the shelf and reading the label out loud, "Budweiser. What kind of a name for a drink is that? Oh well might as well try it."

He heads off to purchase the groceries

Later back at the Robot-

Nova and Chiro were helping Otto put away the groceries when they come across the Budweiser pack Otto had bought. Nova holds up the pack of Budweiser curiously not noticing that Chiro has slowly begun to back away from the counter.

"Hey Otto, what in the world is this drink you bought," Nova said holding up the pack of Budweiser.

"Well I had some extra money left over so I decided to buy a drink we hadn't tried before, and well that caught my eye. Hey, Chiro something a matter," Otto asked since by now Chiro had backed up to the point where he was very close to the door.

Chiro said while keeping his eye locked on the can, "I don't think we should try that."

"Why not," Otto asked.

"I just don't think we should," Chiro replied.

"Chiro, your just repeating yourself, explain why," Nova said.

"It's rather complicated, and also something I rather not talk about," Chiro replied.

"All right if you say so kid, but I'm not throwing it away just yet, at least not until you give a decent explanation, understood," Nova said.

Chiro hesitated then nodded and went back to putting the groceries quietly. Nova exchanged glanced with Otto who just shrugged.

Later in Chiro's room-

Antauri entered the room and headed over to where Chiro was sitting on his bed seeming lost in thought looking slightly sad.

"Hello Chiro," Antauri greeted the boy.

"Hey Antauri," Chiro said looking over at the black robot monkey.

"Nova and Otto told me about the incident with the drinks earlier. I am wondering myself why you wouldn't want them to drink this particular drink," Antauri said now hopping up onto the bed next to Chiro.

"The drinks bring back bad memories from before I met you guys. I don't know if what happened in the past that was caused by the beer would happen to you guys or not since you aren't human but I don't want to take the chance," Chiro replied.

"Why, what did the beer cause," Antauri said.

"I would rather not talk about it," Chiro replied.

"That is understood Chiro but you do remember what Otto and Nova said don't you? That they won't throw it away until you explain to them why," Antauri said.

Chiro sighs and nods his head slowly, "Yeah I know. It's just, it's so painful to think about let alone talk about."

"Maybe if you talk about it will help put the thoughts to rest," Antauri suggested.

Chiro sighed and nodded his head once more, "All right I'll talk about it but only with the others here."

"Understood," Antauri said.

A little while later in the Main Room-

Everyone had gathered waiting to hear what exactly the reason behind Chiro's fear of beer was.

"Okay, kid so spill what exactly is with you and this 'beer' stuff," Sprx said by now the story of what had happened with Chiro while putting the groceries away had circulated enough so that everybody knew something was behind this.

"All right, its pretty a long story but I'll explain it anyway. It all started many years a go when I was just a little kid…

Flashback 1-

A four-year-old Chiro walks into the living room of what looks to be a rather average sized house. On the couch sat his father in one hand he held the t.v. remote and another a beer can. Chiro walks up to his father and tugs on his shirt.

"Daddy, can I watch t.v. please," Chiro asked his father.

To Chiro's surprise his father slaps him hard across the face sending him to the floor and his fathers says, "No you cannot watch t.v. you ungrateful son!"

Chiro surprised and hurt walked into his bedroom where he proceeded to cry his poor confused heart out.

End Flashback 1-

"At the time I didn't realize it but the alcohol in the beer had turned him rather violent and that was the reason why he had slapped me. In the two years following that incident he really didn't hurt me that much except for the occasional slap or two he still drank, not excessively though. My mom never drank though but that soon changed…

Flashback 2-

A now six-year-old Chiro walks into the living room where his parents just having gotten back from school. He saw his mom sitting in the couch to his shock holding a beer can in one hand and a t.v. remote in the other. By now he had figured out that beer meant trouble and possible injuries for him. So he walked around the couch and proceeded to try and grab the can from his mother, whom to his surprise and shock put the remote down and reaches out and slaps him across the face sending him to the floor.

"Don't you ever try to take my beer away from me, understand," his mother yelled angrily.

Chiro nods slowly standing up scared and runs into his room where he proceeds to cry again. He had thought his mother would never start drinking but he now realized he had thought wrong.

Flashback 2 Ends-

"That was when my Mom first started drinking. At first everything was small just a few hits every now and then, but it soon gone worse…

Flashback 3-

A now 9-year-old Chiro sat in his room carefully examining his newest injuries. His parents had yet to break one of his bones. The worse he had so far was a twisted ankle which was still healing. He now had to wear long-sleeve t-shirts so there were no questions asked about his bruises it was uncomfortable since Summer was right around the corner but his parents had all ready threatened him several times about the consequences if he told anybody about what they did to him so he kept his mouth shut.

He heard his parents call him back into the living room where his Mom handed him his dinner and pointed back at his room which he returned to and began to eat being careful not to spill anything as he ate. His life had basically begun to take the same routine: Wake up, get ready to go to school making sure to keep bruises covered up, go to school, go home get beat up by his Mom, go to room work on homework, eat dinner, get beat up again by both his parents, and then go to sleep. He had long ago figured out there was no escaping the beatings. Just then he was called out for his second beating.

He walked out into the living room limping slightly and saw to his shock that his father was now holding a whip, something he had never seen his parents with not ever before. This made him wonder just how much beer his parents had to drink tonight. That was soon the last thing on his mind as his shirt was yanked off of him and his father began to strike him on the back and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

End Flashback 3-

"That was the first time he had ever used the whip on me and it wasn't the last it became a regular thing in my beating. It wasn't until a few years after this not long before I met you guys I decided I wanted out…"

Flashback 4-

A now present-day age Chiro was stuffing his very few possessions into his backpack. He had packed whatever necessities he needed, by the morning he would be long gone and somehow he knew his parents would care less. Swinging the backpack on to his back he winced slightly feeling the pain it caused his all ready sore, throbbing, aching back. He sneaked his way down the stairs and out of the house. He took one last look at the house and said "Goodbye Mom, Dad." With that he turned and walked down the driveway not once looking back at the place he had once considered home.

Flashback 4 ends-

"So that night I ran away from home. Since no one seems to be looking for me I believe my parents went and disowned me. Two weeks after I ran away from home I met you guys and I put my past behind me trying to forget about it. It wasn't until Otto bought the cans that my past came back, I hadn't forgotten but I certainly had tried. This is the whole reason why I don't like beer. I don't know if it would affect you guys in the same ways it affected my parents but I just don't want to risk that chance." Chiro said wrapping up his long explanation.

A long awkward silence followed the story finally Sprx said, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. I'm sorry I ever bought that beer," Otto said.

"Its not your fault I just didn't tell you guys," Chiro said pulling his legs up so he was no hugging his knees to his chest tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Chiro," Nova asked worriedly moving over to the younger boy Antauri and Sprx following her. The boy didn't respond just continued to cry and she tried her best to soothe him. The others soon joined her as they hugged the boy. It would be a long time before he ever healed if he ever did fully recover from what happened in his past, but even if he did heal he would still have scars to remind him of his dark past but they would stay by his side no matter what.

**The End**

A/N: -trying not to cry- I finally did IT!

Akila -hands me a tissue just in case I do start crying-

Zahra -parading around the room hitting a drum and a symbol-

Kouji and Kouichi -watch this all play outwith curiosity and confusion-

Zahra- stops playing instruments-: This calls for a PARTY! Let's invite all of the OCs.

Star Girl -nods head-: Make sure the very first ones from way back when I first started writing fanfics come and make sure it isn't for a while because I have a huge headache.

Kouichi: Um Star an explanation would be nice right about now.

Star Girl: Oh right, um well you see this is the very first fanfic I have ever finished and I am not joking when I say its my very first.

Kouji -raises eyebrow and then mumbles-: Well that explains why you, Akila and Zahra are acting this way.

Star Girl: Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story. PLEASE review or flame I don't care I just want some responses! Anyway I'm out of here!


End file.
